wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Mists of Pandaria profession changes
Overview * Maximum proficiency increased to Zen Master Wowhead|url=http://mop.wowhead.com/search?q=Zen+Master#spells|title=Search Results for Zen Master|accessdate=21-Apr-2012}} up to 600 points of skill. * Previously required tools ( , , , , etc.) will now be optional and only needed for bonuses. Nethaera|date=18-Sep-2012 6:00 PM PDT}} Nethaera|date=19 Sep 2012 02:00 BST}} Primary Alchemy * Most recipes for new players leveling Alchemy will be discovered based on making items and dependent on character level. * - Rank 9. ;Ingredients * (550 - 572): ;Elixirs * (525 - 547): + * (525 - 547): + * (525 - 547): + * (525 - 547): + + * (550 - 572): + + ;Flasks * (550 - 597): + 4x + * (550 - 597): + 4x + * (550 - 597): + 4x + * (550 - 597): + 4x + * (550 - 597): + 4x + ;Potions * 2x (500 - 522): + * (500 - 522): + * (525 - 547): + + * (550 - 572): + + * (550 - 572): + + * (575 - 597): + * (575 - 597): + 2x + ;Transmutes * (600): 3x + → * (600): 2x + 2x + 2x → * (600): (orange) + → (red) Blacksmithing ;Augments * , Rank 2 (550) * , Rank 2 (550) Enchanting * changes: Head enchants are gone. Ghostcrawler|date=30-May-2012 10:01 AM}} * Enchants are being redone to reduce tool requirements to . Higher type rods will continue to work. |date=27-Jul-2012 3:30PM}} Engineering ;New and odd * - Gives out gifts? ** * - Float up? ;Bombs * - Engineering cruise missile? ;Mounts * - Another rocket mount (not engineer-specific in so far)? * - Another rocket mount (not engineer-specific in so far)? ;Pets * - Latest dragonling guardian pet. * - A new companion that perhaps looks more like a cloud serpent. ;Tinkers * * ;Useful * - Reveals hidden resource nodes (BoE and not engineer-specific in so far). * - A portable anvil and forge. * - Yeah, sure it's reliable. Herbalism * New herbs: ** (500) ** (500?) ** (525) ** (525?) ** (525?) ** (550) Inscription ;Ingredients All new basic herbs can be milled: * from 2x * from 2x from 3x + ** WoWDB gives the ingredients as just 3x . ;Darkmoon Faire cards and decks *Cards for decks: ** Darkmoon Crane Deck and cards ** Darkmoon Ox Deck and cards ** Darkmoon Serpent Deck and cards ** Darkmoon Tiger Deck and cards ;Glyphs * Too many to mention here. ;Origami items: * * ;Shoulder * changes: Can now craft shoulder enchants. * Scribe specific: ** - Permanently adds 520 Intellect and 100 critical strike to a shoulder slot item. ** - Permanently adds 750 Stamina and 150 Dodge to a shoulder slot item. ** - Permanently adds 520 Agility and 100 critical strike to a shoulder slot item. ** - Permanently adds 520 Strength and 100 critical strike to a shoulder slot item. * For others: ** - Permanently adds 120 Intellect and 80 critical strike to a shoulder slot item. ** - Permanently adds 180 Stamina and 120 Dodge to a shoulder slot item. ** - Permanently adds 120 Agility and 80 critical strike to a shoulder slot item. ** - Permanently adds 120 Strength and 80 critical strike to a shoulder slot item. ** - Permanently adds 200 Intellect and 100 critical strike to a shoulder slot item. ** - Permanently adds 300 Stamina and 150 Dodge to a shoulder slot item. ** - Permanently adds 200 Agility and 100 critical strike to a shoulder slot item. ** - Permanently adds 200 Strength and 100 critical strike to a shoulder slot item. ;Weapons * Make BtA staves and off-hands of quality that can be upgraded to an quality one: ** - Stamina and Intellect with haste, mastery, and spell power bonus. ** - Stamina and Intellect with haste and mastery bonus. ** ** ** ** ** ** Jewelcrafting ;Mounts * Jewelled Panther mounts Leatherworking ;Enhancers * (525 - 537): 12x * (525 - 537): 12x * (525 - 537): 12x * (525 - 562): 4x * (550 - 562): 12x + * (550 - 562): 12x + * (550 - 562): 12x + Mining ;Smelting * (475 - 500): 2x * (600): 2x + 2x Skinning * , Rank 8. Tailoring * (500 - 534): 5x Secondary Cooking ;Specializations * will be given around 5 specializations, for example: broiling, steaming, etc. Wryxian|date=29-Mar-2012 11:47}} ** - Foods give Strength. ** - Foods give Stamina. ** - Foods give Intellect. ** - Foods give Spirit. ** - Foods give Agility. ** - Foods give Headaches and Grandeur. ;Fish * See Cooking subsection of Fishing. First Aid ;Bandages * (550 - 555): * , Rank 1 (600 - 605): 3x * , Rank 2 (605 - 610): 2x Fishing * Fishing pole no longer required to fish, but those with bonuses still need to be equipped to gain bonus. |date=7-Sep-2012 1:00PM}} ;Alchemy ;Cooking ;Unknown Some of these may not be directly fishable. Riding * - At level 90, allows you to ride flying mounts in Pandaria. References See also * World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria External links ;Official Nethaera, Sep 18, 2012 6:00 PM PDT}} Nethaera, 19 Sep 2012 02:00 BST}} Nethaera, Aug 15, 2012 9:00 AM PDT}} Takralus 01/06/2012 13:38 UTC}} ; ;News General May 8th 2012 at 9:00AM}} Mar 12th 2012 at 3:00PM}} Primary Jul 27th, 2012 at 3:30PM}} May 30th 2012 at 1:45PM}} May 21st 2012 at 4:00PM}} May 18th 2012 at 7:00PM}} May 12th 2012 at 6:00PM}} Apr 30th 2012 at 8:00PM}} Apr 10th 2012 at 12:00PM}} Apr 2nd 2012 at 12:00PM}} Mar 22nd 2012 at 12:30AM}} Secondary Sep 7th 2012 at 1:00PM}} May 23rd, 2012 at 3:30PM}} May 10th 2012 at 4:00PM}} Apr 25th 2012 at 4:00PM}} Mar 27th 2012 at 2:00PM}} Category:Professions Category:Mists of Pandaria